School of Friendship
The School of Friendship is a school established by Twilight Sparkle in School Daze - Part 1 as a way to educate different ponies and creatures from Equestria and beyond about the Magic of Friendship. It is called the Magical School of Friendship in some merchandise and Twilight School in some other media. Teachers *Twilight Sparkle - Founder *Starlight Glimmer - Principal *Sunburst - Vice principal *Trixie - Guidance counselor *Applejack - Teacher: Honesty Class *Rainbow Dash - Teacher: Loyalty Class *Pinkie Pie - Teacher: Laughter Class *Fluttershy - Teacher: Kindness Class *Rarity - Teacher: Generosity Class *Spike - "essentially TS’s executive assistant" *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, Cozy Glow, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, and Gabby - Tutors Students *Gallus (formerly) *Ocellus (formerly) *Pizzelle (formerly) *Sandbar (formerly) *Silver Stream (formerly) *Smolder (formerly) *Yona (formerly) *Cozy Glow (formerly) *Babs Seed (formerly) *Orange Bloom (formerly) *Gabby (formerly) *Princess Yuna (number one student) *Princess Snowdrop *Princess Flurry Heart *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet *Prince Jeremiah and Princess Sunrise Shimmer *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila and Princess Nyx *Prince Sunlight *Golden Apple *Arachna and Dragonsly *Cheesy Cracker *Emerald *Princess Jubilee *Sugar Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Chocolate Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Birthday Bash *Midnight Sapphire and Stary *Rainbow Chakra *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda *Connie Bills *Cheesy Cracker *Movie Star *Portal Glow *Young Proudhorn *Wrencher and Flower Shy *Hooves *Jennifer *Pitch and Kick *Moon Shoes *Silver Fashion *Thunder Storm *Dollar Fancy *Midnight Eclipse *Time Line *Treasure Mark *Jamie and Chrissy *Ujasiri *Finn Breezestone *Sky Trail *Rock Pun *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Jules and Verne Brown *Vanellope von Schweetz *Scrappy-Doo *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *RobotBoy *RobotGirl *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker and Tank Muddlefoot *Harvey Beaks *Fee and Foo *Lilo Pelekai *Victoria *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Millie and Melody Mouse *Huey, Dewey and Louie *April, May and June *Webby Vanderquack *Bubba the Cave Duck *Gilbert Goof *Sherman *Penny Peterson *Chloe Park *Charlie and Sally Brown *Lucy, Linus and Rerun van Pelt *Franklin Armstrong *Schroeder *Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl *"Pig-Pen" *Frieda *Eudora *Patty *Violet Gray *Betty the Little Pigtailed Girl *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Blinky Bill *Nutsy Koala *Flap Platypus *Splodge the Kangaroo *Marcia Marsupial Mouse *Shifty Dingo *Tom Sawyer *Sid *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Amy Lawrence *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's human counterparts *Babs Seed's human counterpart *Gabby's human counterpart *Sandbar, Ocellus, Smolder, Yona, Gallus and Silverstream's human counterparts *??? *Toby and Eclipse Smith *Mike Mazinsky *Lu *Og *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *Django Brown *Bart and Lisa Simpson *Coraline Jones *Wybie Lovat *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Eggs *Winnie Portley-Rind *Kubo *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lalavava *Rudy Kangaroo *JoJo McDodd *Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Princess Alise *Lucas *Cro Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will come to the School of Friendship for the very first time ever in Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship. Gallery Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Equestrian Locations Category:Schools